ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lord of Onzozo
Testimonials ::: Note: Please add the level at which you soloed the NM. It is fairly useless to say soloed as PLD/RDM Etc. when we do not know if you were a PLD90/45RDM or a PLD70/RDM35 etc. There is of course a rather wide discrepancy in such a level range, and of course any job at lvl 90 will find it much easier than anyone who attmepts it at lvl 70+. Thanks ::: *Soloable by RDM90 (any sub) by straight tanking, no food necessary. Capped sword, evasion and shield skill possibly important; fully buff yourself, keep stoneskin up and enfeebles on it and it's hard to imagine losing. *Solod 90PLD/DNC with capped/merited enhancing/shield skill, only damage I took was from 2 crits, all others hits were for 0 damage. All of it's damage spells were stunned via Violent Flourish without a problem. Ridiculously easy solo. ~Zerap *Duoable by fairly skilled 75DRG/BLU and 75RDM/NIN... its AoEs hit wyvern pretty hard but cos of RDM there i had the oppotunity to spirit link once to keep it going.. wyvern when LoO was about 7% so nothing to worry about Overall. not a bad fight as long as you stay on your toes *Soloable by a BST with charmed Torama pets *Soloable by a highly skilled and well-geared SAM/DNC using Soboro. Use TP to heal yourself or for Tachi: Hobaku to stun Waterga III. *Soloable by NIN/WHM using Barwatera and Water Resist macros with Stoneskin and Yagudo Drinks/Energy Drain *Soloable by skilled 75 SMN but must take care for Draw In *Soloable by PLD/RDM *Soloable by 90PLD/45WHM - Stoneskin, Barwater, Regen II, Enlight, Haste (on Waterga III and Flood I used -% Magic Damage Taken gear macro combined with Shell IV for -50% MDT cap). *Soloable by THF/NIN with sushi food, Water Resist equip macros, Bloody and Blind Bolts, and encouraged to use NPC for quicker kill. *Duoable by THF/NIN and BRD/WHM, with some difficulty due to Waterga III damage. Physical hits were not a threat at all. *Trio'd by DRK/PLD, RDM/WHM, WHM/BLM no difficulty at all. No Draw In was active the entire fight. It may be possible for DRK/PLD and WHM/BLM or RDM/WHM to duo. *Trio'd by 75 PLD/WAR, DRG/WHM and 70 RDM/BLM. Pretty intense fight, all 3 ended fight with between 200-400 hp left and MP was running low. No 2 hrs were needed. *Soloable by a skilled NIN/DNC *Duoable by DNC/NIN and WHM/SMN, WHM stood back to avoid AOE, DNC Tanked. *Soloable by DNC/NIN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFPaDFQoM2Y *Soloable by: RDM/NIN using Kiting strategies, or RDM/BLU Super Tanking (Protect IV, Shell IV,Coccon, Phalanx, Stoneskin, Barwater)using defense food. (Shallops Tropicale, Tavnazian Tacos, etc.) Took very little damage, even during rage. Dont forget to stack on as much damage reduction gear as possible. *murked this thing sam/nin and nin/dnc totally unprepared only meds used were eye drops hes really easy i 2hrd at like 50% and took him to 5% super easy gempig~remora *Duo'd with THF/NIN and WHM/DRK with minor MP difficulty. Left THF blinded to save MP for Cures, Stuns, and Barwatera. --BruHouse 22:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) *Easy Duo with Thf/Nin and Rdm/Drk. Thf in Evasion gear should not get hit except for LoO AoE attacks. Rdm stuns any agas and keeps Thf hasted and LoO dispeled and debuffed. 1/1 --Mathayus 05:20, December 18, 2009 (UTC) *Trio'd fairly easily by 71 DRK/SAM, 75 PLD/WAR and 75 WHM/SCH. Just make sure you have somebody to stun Waterga III. *Soloable by: 80 Bst LuckuLulush can solo it with the new reward curing 1k+ and his wild carrot you dont even need to fight with it but do have call ready just in case, also Snow Cloud paralize procs alot. *Duo'ed as THF/DNC and RDM/BLM nothing special just drain samba and cures. Didn't need any debuffs or buffs on us. BUTTT next day went back with 3x THF/DNC and a RDM/BLM and got demolished quickly. Feed this mob TP and it is over folks. *Soloed with relative ease as THF/DNC90, used Soothing Healer 60 NPC to be safe but it really wasn't necessary. Built 5 finishing moves before spawn for Violent Flourish which connected 100% of the time, its melee hits when they connect hurt sometimes, hitting for up to 130, 190 crits, its TP moves such a Tentacle sometimes hitting for 300 or so but a Curing Waltz III dealt with that quite easily, fight took around 3-5 mins average, 0/4 so far on drop with TH6-7 tier. --Xynthios 17:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo as SMN90/RDM with Vayu's +2 and another perp-6. 47sec Recast on BPs overall. Garuda took the spells like a champ, not even Flood broke 100 damage, but it still took 2 of them due to the TP move spam. PC hit for 2k+ every time, and I only ran in range to use it. Even though I "lost sight" (HP bar disappeared), it did not draw-in after the first Garuda died. I also kept haste up on Garuda, to speed up the fight. 2 Shall shells, no club. InfamousDS 23:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Pop time? I have camped Lord Of Onzozo for 3 months trying to get my club. In that time he has mainly poped between the 18-24hr marks. There for awhile it was usaly 18-20 the occasional end of window pop here an there. toward the end of this 3 month camping spree he started poping at end of window an even not poping tell 26 hr mark 2 days in a row then at 24 then 27hrs then server maint so pattern was reset >.< hope that helps alittle. place holder repops every 16-17 mins Yes, this is a 18-24 hour pop. Updating now. Daniel 04:07, 1 June 2006 (PDT) --- Wrong this is not a 18-24hrs pop it is a 18-30hrs pop, i have camped and claimed him for several days in a row and have seen it take as long as 29hrs to pop. What does it drop So anyone found out what, if anything special, that it drops now? --Wayka 22:16, 25 January 2007 (EST) I'm sure someone would have found something in the .dats by now. Of course, it could unlikely drop something special that already exists. --Jopasopa 22:29, 25 January 2007 (EST) ---- As of this new update (3/7/07) LoO should now drop Octave Club, Rare/ex kraken club. Probably should get confirmed before being updated on the page though. Ramathorne ---- In my honest Opinion it drops nothing worth camping 24 hours for. Octave club is LOL Please refrain from ignorant statements such as this. It's actually still quite powerful for zerg at the highest level multiple.lol Confirmed, it can drop multiple Shall shells (it dropped me 3 today). Wegente It's on the official announcement, should be Ok to go ahead with the change and create the respective Item page. --Charitwo 18:17, 7 March 2007 (EST) My Experiences I've been here for 4 months, haven't left the area except to change jobs a few times. Unbelievably frustrated with this... I'm 0/60ish, about half of them were because of deaths. Soloed with Warrior/Samurai (zerg) and Samurai/Dancer (slow but safe with Soboro). A party of 2 came in and got theirs 2/2 in 2 days, it was the first time they had been here in the time that I have been here. Very annoying to watch this and still keep trying... Wish me luck...